A Glimmer of Light In the Darkness
by Eclipse the Saiyan
Summary: This fanfic focuses around Android 16, and what happens when he's destined to go to hell. The confused android wanders the depths of the afterlife in search of a purpose, an answer, but instead finds himself far from that.
1. And So It Begins

Lord Yemma pointed to the android. "You have been assigned to go to Hell."

16 swallowed hard, but changed his facial expression into a smile. Hell was hell. There was no changing that, but he was prepared for it. Somehow, before he had died and before he had gotten into the fight, there was a feeling deep in him that told him he would be destined to go there and now it was official.

Hell can't be that bad. I could get some serious training done, and maybe kick some demon ass.

He closed his eyes, leaned back, and breathed in. He reopened his eyes, and exhaled. In an instant, he felt a rush of sweltering hot air shroud him. The ground beneath was dry and a dark shade of red. The land jutted out in some areas and off in the distance were large mountains, overlooking the ground below. Weak demons and ogres scurried around, jumping up and down, and just playing around in general.

Suddenly, from behind, something struck his back. The humanoid spun around, and looked face to face with him. He was a human of medium build and a light tan. His light black hair waved as a gentle wind blew by. 16's scouter flashed a number. He had moderate power, with a ki level just under 800,000, but he could easily battle him if needed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just playing around with some ogres and I didn't see you." He clarified. "By the way, I'm Treyb." The human extended his hand.

The android was hesitant to trust this stranger. After all, they were in Hell, and who knew what wicked fiends lay in its depths, but still greeted him. "The name's 16."

"So, 16, you seem like a good guy. How'd you end up here?" Treyb questioned.

The humanoid sighed, but began. "I got in a fight with some punk kid. I nearly had him, but the blast I used killed me too. The rest was Yemma's decision."

"Sometimes Yemma can be like that. You just got on his bad side. The same happened to me. The worst thing I ever did was punch a guy because he was harassing a lady."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"A couple months ago. Little did I know that guy was a professional assassin, and the rest is history." 16 cracked a smile, as did his new friend. "I'm guessing you don't know much about this place." He shook his head. "Hell, is just a bunch of levels, one on top of the other. Right now we're on the top level. The lower you get, the more dangerous it gets."

"I could use some danger right now."

"It's not a fun kind of danger. Powerful demons reside in the lower levels, and at the bottom, is the most powerful of them all, Dabura. Rumors say he even controls that section."

The android paid heed to this, but then felt boredom overcome him. "So Treyb, how about we have a friendly spar?"

It didn't take the human too much time to debate it over in his mind. "Sure why not, but it's going to have to be a short one. I have to meet someone soon."

The humanoid nodded, and leapt back, lowering his ki as to not startle his opponent at the beginning of the battle.

The two circled around each other. Treyb seemed very anxious to get to the person he was scheduled to meet, so he cupped his hands, and thrust a ki blast to his opponent. 16 bobbed to the left, and clenched his fist, driving it into the human's chest. He stumbled backwards, but was determined to not give up so early.

He put one fist into his hand, and delivered an elbow to the android's midsection. Treyb then spun around, and landed a picture perfect jump kick to his new friend. With one swift movement of his arm, the humanoid grabbed his rival's ankle, and drove his head into the dense ground. He pushed himself out, and retaliated by throwing multiple ki orbs into the air.

At first, 16 was confused at why the human would do such a thing, but soon was able to answer his own question. The orbs began to radiate profusely, and slowly inched closer to each other. A light sizzling noise could be heard as the ki began to compress. A thin disc about the size of a dinner plate was formed now.

He pointed towards the android, guiding the disc through the air. 16 had no choice but to run. He bounded into the air, and swerved around in circles in an attempt to shake off the attack, but to no avail. He had become frustrated after a minute or so of being chased, and so had Treyb.

As the discs paused for a moment, he put his hands together, and then pulled them apart. The disc split down the middle, making a sharp buzzing sound, creating two attacks. They continued their pursuit, until the android was trapped between rock and a hard place, that hard place being another rock. It was similar to a small chasm, and 16 stood in fright, wondering what would be of him.

From in front and behind, the two discs hovered, awaiting to strike. With out warning they rocketed to the center, and with all of his speed, he leapt up and hung onto one side of the rocks, allowing the two ki forces to strike one another in a large explosion of smoke and dust.

"That was too close." He muttered under his breath.

"Not close enough." The human laughed. He slowly approached his opponent, a certain arrogance in his stride.

I should have known. He was suppressing his ki. How stupid was I to think otherwise.

In an effort to defeat Treyb, 16 gradually raised his ki level, as to not allow his rival to know he was gaining power. In an instant, he was before the human, connecting with numerous punches. In a blur of multiple images, the android vanished and reappeared behind him. His forearm struck the back of Treyb's head, causing him to be knocked to the ground, head first.

Still lying on the ground, he turned around and stared directly at 16. This time he looked different than when they had first met. This Treyb was darker and had a more sinister grin on his face. He was no longer kind hearted and playful. His skin grew pale and his hair seemed to be growing longer. His eyes turned to a dark shade of gray as his ki level raised at an alarming rate. Numbers were being calculated on the android's scouter. He was at a little over one million when he shook his head.

"Well it's time for me to go now. It was nice having a spar with you, later." Now he was completely different. He returned back to his normal state and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his clothes. He soared into the air, and flew off into the distance.

"Weird, and I have a feeling it's only going to get weirder."


	2. Search for the Tablets

The android stared at his friend, rocketing off into the distance. He wasn't sure what had just happened. For a moment, he actually seemed evil. He looked like such a kind soul, just enjoying the afterlife, and forgetting about where he actually was.

I need answers. I need them now.

The humanoid sprinted for a moment, and then bounced off the ground into the air, and took flight. Treyb looked like nothing but a speck of dust on the horizon, speeding farther across the land. Who was he going to? What is so important about that person that he had to go so fast?

Just as he pushed himself further, he felt an explosion on the side of him. He stopped flying and looked down at the ground. A blue slouching ogre stood, laughing at what he had just done. He had large eyes with small black pupils. The tuft of hair under his chin resembled that of a goat, causing 16 to nearly burst out laughing. He descended down onto the ground and stood just feet from the him.

"What the hell was that for?" the android snapped.

"Boss say me stop you. Boss no like you." He replied, obviously not an intelligent creature.

"Boss? What boss?" the humanoid said, hoping to finally get an answer.

"Me no allowed to tell. Boss say that a no no." the fiend continued mumbling. "Me fight you, now!"

The ogre pulled his azure arm back, and clenched a fist, driving it forward. 16 detected his ki level, 200,000. He could make easy work of him, but then other numbers began to fill the scouter screen, each of them being around the same strength as the blue one. They had appeared from nowhere, and slowly stepped closer.

They each looked exactly the same as the blue one, except they varied in color. One was red, orange, green, and even purple. There were five of them now, and then growled as they inched ever nearer. In unison, the five charged, with their fists in front of them. The android used a ki blast as a diversion, and then leapt backwards, landing on his two feet and one of his arms.

He threw five ki orbs towards them, striking them each. Now they were separated a bit more, so taking them out would be easier. The humanoid attacked the purple one first, grabbing the bottom of his leg and tossing him into the ground. In a puff of dark smoke, he vanished.

The green one leapt at him from behind. He turned around, and drove his fist into the ogre's midsection. His eyes twitched as 16 pulled his arm out of his body. Another puff of smoke, two down. The remaining three cowered in fear, afraid the same fate awaited them. The android's hands parted and slid down. His Hell's Flash attack was prepared, and forced forward. The three disappeared like the rest.

He smiled, pleased with his strength, but then heard an evil voice in his head. "Good," he spoke, in a raspy tone. "You have passed level one."

"Level on-" before he could finish the sentence, the ground beneath his feet split and cracked, forming a deep portal. He slowly sank down into it, struggling to escape it, but it was no use. He was pulled down.

His body descended into the portal completely. He hit the ground with a thud, and stood back up. It was hotter in this place, but it remained similar to the level he was just at. After a quick scan, he detected that the ki levels of the beings residing here were higher, so they posed more of a challenge.

The same dark voice he had just heard returned. "Your next mission is to search and locate the four tablets. They will explain more to you."

"Where can I find these four tablets?" 16 replied, looking up at the sky and off into the distance, in the hopes of finding the person speaking to him.

"A clue shall be given for each. Your first clue is, the more you take away, the larger it grows. What is it?"

The android was puzzled. He had no idea what the answer could be. "The more you take away, the larger it grows." He recited. "That makes no sense." A large boulder stood close by. He leaned back onto it, and thought to himself. He got lost in his thoughts, and didn't even notice that his feet were slipping, and then he fell back against the large rock, causing it to roll out of the position it was in.

The humanoid inspected the area around him. It was dark, and dirt walls surrounded him. "That's it! The answer is a hole!" He looked at the ground next to him, and noticed a small slab of rock lying there. He quickly grabbed it and put it in his pocket, leaping out of the cavity.

"Impressive." The voice was back. "I didn't expect you to find the first one so quickly."

"How come this piece has nothing written on it?"

"You must find the others first. Now to clue number two, what room can no one enter?"

This one was harder than the last. 16 scanned his mind in an attempt to find any information on this, but to no avail. About ten meters away, a small pale skinned creature hopped about aimlessly. The android paid no attention to it until it crashed into him from behind. He turned around, and looked down at the small being.

"Hey, punk, watch it." The small creature spoke.

"Punk!" the humanoid shouted. "Wait a second." He observed the top of the being's head. It was round and stuck out like a hat. It had dark red spots over black, and looked similar to a, "Mushroom! That's it!"

"Who you callin' a mushroom?"

"By any chance would you have a small piece of a tablet?"

"Who wants to know?" he replied.

"Me. Well do you?" 16 insisted.

"You ain't gettin' nothin'."

"Fine." The android turned around for a moment, ready to walk off, but within a second, he spun around and punched the little creature in the nose. He rolled across the dry land, and ran off in fear. The piece of the tablet flew out from his pocket, and directly into his hands. "Two recovered, two to go."

"Well done, well done. Now for the last two, they are held by one person. The final clue is, it overlooks but has no eyes." 16 nodded, and looked in front of him, nothing. He looked to both his sides, and still there was nothing that helped him, but then he turned around. His answer stood majestically over him, the mountains. The voice returned. "And as an added stipulation, you are not allowed to fly or use any ki."

I have to climb a mountain, with out flying. This isn't going to be easy.

He sprinted across the land, jumping over demons and ogres that blocked his path. The android stopped when he had approached it. He scanned the mountain, searching for ki, and he found it. It was high up, but was definitely there. So he began his climb, gripping onto a small ledge, and pulling himself up. The humanoid even slipped a few times, but luckily didn't fall.

After about an hour, he had made it to a high ledge, so he rested, lying down on the rocky floor. He turned to one side, and noticed a dim light coming from within a nearby cave. That was where the two tablets where! 16 crept in, staring at the creature that slept inside. It was large, and had tough gray skin. Small ki charges flew out from his body as he snored. His ki level was at 750,000, but the android hoped he didn't have to fight.

He looked around, and noticed the two last slabs lying under the beast's back. The humanoid tip toed closer, and reached for the items. He slowly pulled them out, and was unnoticed. He was just about to leave, when his foot hit a small rock, causing him to fall with a thud.

The creature's eyes shot open as it growled, slowly rising. Even though the cave was moderately large, its head nearly touched the top. 16 was just about to create a ki blast, when he remembered the condition, no ki.

The beast wrapped his large arms around him, and applied pressure. The android struggled to breathe as all the air was being pushed out of his body. He delivered a quick elbow, and began to gasp for oxygen. In a blur of multiple images, the humanoid vanished, and reappeared behind the creature. He pulled his leg back, and connected with his foot.

It stumbled forward, out of the cave, and onto the ledge, losing balance. 16 had a perfect idea. With a tap of his finger, the beast slid down the rocky slope. The android stuck the last two pieces in his pocket, and leapt along with him. He then grabbed onto one side of him, and sat on his back.

In matter of moments, the two hit the bottom, with the creature taking much more damage than his opponent. He was too injured to defend the tablets anymore, so he lay on the ground groaning.

"Finally, I have all four. Now, to get some more answers."

The android dug into his pocket, and pulled out all four pieces, placing them on the ground. He knelt down, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, they began to glow, marking the start of the process.


	3. A New Mission

The four slabs illuminated, and slowly slid closer to each other. In one final flare, they combined, forming one tablet. There was text on it now, so 16 began to study it. It read:

You have completed the first and second tests, but now there is the next one. Your objective is to retrieve the three Eternal Orbs. The Eternal Orbs are small spheres with a great power sealed within them. They have been lost for quite some time, and no warrior has been powerful enough to recover them all. You must go to the labyrinth these are in, and defeat the guardians. After defeating each guardian, you will receive one orb. Bring all three orbs back, and this mission will be complete.

"Damn it!" the android cursed. "Now I have to fight more, and get even more stuff." He sighed, but remained indomitable. "The only hard part now is finding the labyrinth." He glanced back at the tablet, and noticed a compass like dial engraved in it. It pointed to the west, so he began his trek.

The humanoid walked across the dry harsh land, heading in the certain direction he was told to go in. The wind beat down on him, and the heat caused even his mechanic body to expel liquid to cool him down. Up ahead was an oasis. The palm tree swayed in the wind, as 16 sped over to it. He knelt down and dug his fist into the sand.

It was just a mirage.

A rumbling came from below him as the ground split, creating yet another portal. He was pulled down into it, but this time he was much weary, so he didn't put up too much of a fight struggling to escape it.

He was now in the third level, the middle. There were fewer mountains here, but there were many spikes that jutted out of the ground. They had an opening at the top, and flames shot out from within them. In the distance, a stream could be barely seen, and instead of water, it was filled with lava, and the temperature of the land rose even higher. The android turned around. There were a few steps that led down into the darkness.

That must be the labyrinth.

He stood up, and stepped into the shadowy area. He couldn't see a thing, feeling the walls with his hands. The humanoid was in a hallway. Slowly as he walked, the candles on the walls lit up dimly, aiding him. After a few minutes of walking, there was a gate made up of rock, and on the other side, there was a door, slightly ajar.

The humanoid stepped in, and cautiously approached closer. A soft light came from atop a throne type seat. On the throne was a soft silk pillow. He glanced at it, and noticed that a small orb about the size of a golf ball sat on it.

"The first Eternal Orb." Suddenly, 16 sensed a ki level. He whispered to himself, "Someone's there.

A figure appeared from the darkness and stood arrogantly, a smug smirk on his face. He was a Namekian. The only other Namekian he had seen was Kami back on that little rock of a planet in the Outer Worlds. This one was clearly much younger. He had on black sunglasses and a dark trench coat, concealing him in the shadows. He gripped a large sophisticated gun in his right hand, holding it close to his leg.

"Why have you come here?" he requested in a deep voice.

"I've come for the orb. I must complete the mission." 16 replied.

"Ah, so you are the renegade that wishes to rob us of the Eternal Orbs. You won't succeed. I am its guardian, and if I must, I will sacrifice my life for its protection."

The android narrowed his eyes, and slowly raised his ki. His opponent did nothing in to prepare. He slowly raised his gun, and pointed it at the humanoid standing in the corner. It made a light humming noise, and then fired off a large ki bullet directly to its target. He managed to leap out of the way, but the projectile struck the wall, and appeared to sink into it. The wall bent back, and ricocheted it back.

16 was taken by surprise. The ki collided with the top of his shoulder, piercing right through the metal. He held the wound as the Namekian prepared to fire again. The android quickly recovered and generated a ki blast in his palm, forcing it forward. It struck the gun, but slowly faded.

What just happened? That attack had no effect. It was as if the gun actually allowed the ki to seep into it. Damn it, the bastard absorbs ki.

His opponent smiled. Even though the android had figured out the gun's power, nothing stopped him from winning now. He fired again, this time the android was ready. The bullet missed, and hit the wall, bouncing off of it, but he dodged it again.

In frustration the Namekian fired again, and again, allowing multiple rounds to be shot out of the gun. Each sprung off the wall, and each missed. He pulled the trigger one last time, but it made a dull sound. They both knew what had happened.

The gun was out of energy, and with 16 not using anymore ki, it was nothing but scrap metal, so he tossed it down onto the dirty ground. The two stared at each other. From now on it was purely psychical combat. His opponent swung his green arm, but missed. The android reacted by clenching his fist and driving it into the Namekian's stomach. With out his weapon, he was powerless.

A purple liquid oozed out of his mouth as the green one struggled to recover. The humanoid leapt up, and forced his clasped hands over his rival's head. The Namekian was driven into the ground, where he remained. 16 approached the orb atop the silk pillow, and just as he was about to grab it, he felt someone pulling on his ankle.

It was the green one. He was weakened greatly, and continued to defend what he was told to protect. His sunglasses had cracked down the middle, and fell off. His eyes seemed weary and the android sensed that he was being controlled against his will.

Instead of beating him to bloody pulp, he bent down, striking him with the side of his hand against his neck. He was now temporarily unconscious, leaving the humanoid to retrieve the orb freely. He quickly tossed it into his pocket and went on his way.

He exited the room, and now the gate that had once been closed shut, was open. 16 entered, and in front of him were two doors. One was on the bottom, slightly open, and the other was closed and had been placed atop the other. He entered into the darkness, not being able to see a thing. The android detected a ki level, obviously being suppressed, but he wasn't able to find the person it belonged to.

Suddenly from behind, a heavy fist struck him, causing him to be impaled into the ground headfirst. He stood up and spit out the dirt in his mouth. Bright lights turned on, even though not a single lamp was could be seen. The figure stood before him, sturdy and daring.

It was a woman, and by her ki level, a Saiyan. She wasn't very large, about five foot six. She had streaming black hair down to her midsection. Her dark tank top and shorts were clearly visible, and a small scar on her left calve indicated that she was a warrior.

"You must be the guardian of the second orb."

She replied by slowly powering up. She leapt into the air, and forced her foot down. The humanoid rolled onto the ground and out of the way, allowing her foot to hit the ground and create a minor crater. The Saiyan turned around, and threw a wide punch. 16 was hit, and was sent against the wall where she continued to attack.

Multiple kicks flew in the air as her opponent struggled to defend himself. The android pushed out some ki in the form of sparks. They surrounded the android causing her to slightly retreat. She dropped herself down and hugged the ground, swinging her leg across the dirt. The humanoid stumbled and landed on his back on the floor.

So much power in a woman, a small woman.

The Saiyan looked down at her rival, and cupped her hands. Ki flowed to her palms, and was forced directly to 16. He defended himself by covering his face and midsection with his arms, but still took the attack. He pulled his leg back and drove it forward to her chest. She staggered backwards, allowing the android to stand. The Saiyan seemed to be angry now, as she gritted her teeth. She mustn't have had many worthy opponents. Her short temper gave the humanoid an idea.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to defeat me. After all, I'm a man. You're just a pathetic person, correction, a pathetic woman." He taunted. She growled louder, a few veins sprang up on her forehead. "Oh did I upset you? Well maybe you can go back home and clean those dishes. Don't forget to iron my clothes."

With out warning, the Saiyan roared. Anger and rage fueled her, allowing her ki level to rise tremendously. 16 watched as his scouter read her at about five million. She had grown to a larger size, larger than the android himself. Her pupils had disappeared and veins pumped large amounts of blood throughout her body.

She quickly forced multiple ki blasts to her adversary. Thanks to his speed, the humanoid leapt out of the way of most of them. The ones he didn't dodge, he just blasted with an attack of his own. Finally the Saiyan stopped, and paused for a moment.

16 didn't know what was happening, but he would soon find out. Suddenly a large ki blast flew out from here mouth. It filled the entire room, and destroyed the wall behind the android. There was no dodging it now. He was hit with great authority. His body burned in several locations, as he collapsed onto the ground.

He pulled his head up and looked at his opponent. She was on the ground as well, drained from the massive ki loss. Her power level low, and her body weak. The humanoid pulled himself up, and quickly searched for the orb. In all of the ruble and debris, he found the silk pillow, and the orb. He then ran off, hoping to not awaken the Saiyan once again.


	4. The Remaining Orbs

16 exited the door, and looked up at the other one. It had slid open. With a small leap, he entered. It was a narrow passageway, not used for sometime. Dust floated in the air as rats scurried on the floor. The android couldn't stand, so he was forced to crawl the entire way there. The channel was quite long, and it took him some time before he saw the ending.

He put his hands over his head to protect him as he charged towards it. With one quick crash, the door blocking him from the exit was reduced to rubble. The humanoid tapped down onto the ground and examined the room. It was rather large, dimly lit, and the throne with the orb was atop a set of stairs. But at the bottom of the stairway was a powerful figure standing vigorously.

The figure walked out of the shadows, making him fully visible. 16 was in shock, and as was the figure. Their eyes shot open, as the android spoke the first words after an awkward silence.

"What are you doing here, Treyb?"

"I should ask you the same question. I am the guardian of the orb." He replied.

"I'm supposed to retrieve all three. This is the final one, and my mission is complete."

"That means you're the renegade that wants to get all the orbs and use them for his own power?"

"I am no renegade, and I don't want to use them myself. I was told to recover them, and that's it."

The human closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, no, that's not possible. Lediv said that there is one who wants the orbs. I was assigned to protect this one. I gave you a chance to walk away peacefully, but you leave me no choice."

"Lediv, who the hell is th-"before the humanoid was even able to finish the sentence, Treyb charged towards him and forced his fist forward. 16 swatted it aside with his forearm and insisted, "Come on, we're friends. You can't do this to a friend."

"Oh ya, watch me!"

The human drove his knee directly at the android's jaw. He was sent into the air where his opponent spun around and kicked him in the ribs, causing him to be hit against one of the far walls. He stumbled to his feet and prepared to battle.

So I have no choice but to fight him. Well so be it!

In a blinding blaze of ki, Treyb shot over to the android. He pulled his fist back and forced it forward. 16 felt his stomach bend as the human continued the onslaught. After about three punches, he kicked his old friend across the face, sending him falling to the ground. Treyb stared down at him, and drove his foot down, but this time the android put his forearm up, and blocked it.

The human pushed down harder, in an attempt to break 16's defenses. He soon realized it was no use, so he leapt back. With a push of his hand, a concentrated ki blast was thrust forward. The android reacted with a blast of his own. The two struck each other, and slowly faded, as they were both equal in power.

He's gotten stronger since I last met him. Somehow, he's able to equally fight me, but how?

16 stood up, and got into a defensive stance. Suddenly, his opponent vanished, leaving behind only multiple images of himself that slowly faded. He sensed ki from behind him, but he had already attacked. On his fingertips, small ki needles stuck out, and were driven into the android's back. He let out a yell, and then felt the needles rip him from the inside out.

They were inserted into his body. Slowly the ki pushed itself in, as now only a small portion of them remained on the outside. He put both his hands behind his back, and fired ki charges directly at himself. The needles faded away, being overpowered from the other attacks. Small holes in his back remained, but those would heal, eventually.

Treyb growled lightly, as to not allow his rival the benefit of knowing he was angry. In an instant, the two rocketed to the center of the room, and hit each other. Each attack was blocked by the other, so they leaned back, and continued. In one last effort to hurt the other, both warriors drove their fists forward. Both struck the other, as powerful ki charges lashed out from them.

The human pulled his fist back, and paused. He clenched his teeth, as his eyes shot open, blood rushing through out his body. His mind reeled, as an outside source controlled him. Treyb's mind was altered greatly, and his sole purpose was to destroy the android standing before him. Adrenaline pumped at tremendous rates, fueling him with power. The metamorphosis had begun.

His muscles were the first to change. They grew in mass, as veins nearly protruded his skin. He grew taller, sizing up to 16. His skin faded to a light pale instead of his radiant tan. The human's pupils dissolved, and his eyes became a dark shade of gray. The most intimidating change was the fact that his ki level rose far above that of the android's.

That's the same transformation I saw last time when we sparred, but what is it, and what's the cause?

16 slowly backed off, putting his hands in front to calm the human down. It wasn't working for he began to advance.

"No." the maniacal beast snarled. "No, there is no saving you know. Your time is up."

Treyb forced his massive fist towards his opponent. 16 directed a blast to his hand, causing him to stop the attack. The android cupped his hands and released a ki orb. It struck the human on the side of his face, and exploded in a puff of smoke. The smoke settled, and he was unharmed.

He open his mouth wide, and allowed ki to flow from within him, out of his body. It came out in the form of a powerful blast. The attack pierced through the air, and consumed 16's body. He collapsed down on to the ground, his body smoldering. Slowly, he rose to his feet, holding the various burns on his clothing.

His opponent put his arms into the air with his palms facing up. A small orb hovered over each hand, and in a quick flash of ki, it grew to a tremendous size. Treyb guided it to the front of his midsection. With his hands on either side, he pushed the ki together, putting a great deal of pressure on it. The immense sphere was now the size of a golf ball.

The human placed it on his index finger and balanced it. He pointed towards his rival, directing the attack directly to him, flying at high speeds due to its size. Ki flowed to the bottom of the android's foot, giving him an additional boost to push him out of the way. Luckily it worked. The orb hit the wall with a thunderous crash. The concrete was reduced to rubble, creating a gaping hole in the middle of the structure.

"Why are you doing this, Treyb! The person I saw last time was kind and playful, not this monster you've become!" 16 pleaded.

"Why! Why not! All my life I've been pushed down on! Yemma sent me to Hell, and I did nothing wrong! I was a good person, and look what he's done!" Treyb shouted. "Now Lediv, he's given me power! He understands me!"

"Lediv, who is that person you keep mentioning?"

"You just don't get it!" the human bellowed. "Lediv gave me this power, and he'll do the same for you! Just give up your ways and join him!"

"Join! Just to become a monster like you! I rather kill myself, again! I have to stop you, one way or the other."

He dug his feet into the dry ground, and put his arms in front of him, clenching his fists. His ki level rose quickly, as the land below him ripped apart and flew into the air. His power up into his Upgrade was complete as he smirked at his rival.

In an instant he appeared in front of him, and thrust his fist into his stomach. Treyb coughed, spitting out blood as he did. Now his breathing became heavier. Dispute his strength, he was concerned whether or not he would be able to defeat the android in this form. Rage consumed him. The outside source forced him into continuing.

The human rocketed towards him, with an intense concentration of ki surrounding him. Right when he was in range to attack, he felt something hit him. They were 16's arm cannons, and they were slowly generating more ki, and before he knew it, the Hell's Flash attack was produced and released directly on him. His body flew across the room and landed on the floor like a rag doll. Smoke billowed from his body as the android wondered.

Is he dead?


	5. Unexpected Turn of Events

16 cautiously approached the severely damaged human. The android could detect that his ki was dropping at a tremendous rate, now stopping close to zero. He looked down at his former friend. He had serious burns on his face and body. His clothes were torn and his muscles bruised. Those still weren't the worst afflictions that plagued him.

A war was raging on in his mind. Treyb turned from side to side struggling to overcome it. The android couldn't help him now. He had to do it on his own. The outside source was powerful, and wouldn't let go, but the human remained determined. Deep in 16's heart, he felt a great sympathy for him. After all, they were once friends. Be it only for a few hours or an eternity, friends would last forever.

He took one last look at him, and turned around, fearing that if he looked back, he wouldn't be able to continue his mission. The android suddenly remembered the final orb lying atop the regal throne. He quickly ran on the steps, and with a swipe of his hand, he grabbed the item and dropped it into his pocket. All three had been recovered. At the opposite end of the room was a small door that slid open.

The exit! I can finally escape this evil labyrinth and be on my way. Thoughts of his friend returned in his mind. He was helpless. He wanted to help him greatly, but it would be impossible.

He leapt off the throne down to the ground. He stepped into the exit, and the same portal he had seen before was created. He sank in just like usual, but now he was ready for what ever awaited him.

16 examined the area around him. Hot winds thrashed on him from every location, as large spikes jutted out of the ground shot out intense concentrations of fire and lava. Not too far him was a demon standing. His power level was quite high, but he was suppressing it. The android hid behind a large boulder, and strained to hear him talk.

The one with that raspy voice! He's the one that's been telling me everything. But who's he talking to. I don't see anyone yet he continues a conversation.

With out warning, someone pulled on his shoulder. In his edgy state, he turned around and pointed his arm cannons forward. His eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"My god, it's you! Treyb, you've overcome the evil!"

The human was now back in his normal form. He returned to a healthy tan and his childish and cheerful mood returned. "Ya, it was harder than I expected it to be."

16 smiled, and then continued to listen in on the demon's conversation. Treyb's mood soured. "You know that person too? He's the one that had instructed me to retrieve the orbs and do all that stuff."

"But that's, that's," he stuttered. "that's Lediv!"

"What! That can't be possible. Why would he tell you to protect the orbs when he told me to get them! He's playing some twisted game and I'm going to figure it out, right now!" the android stormed, approaching the demon.

He noticed the two out of the corner of his eye, and stopped the conversation he was having with this "invisible" being. The demon had on a thin coat of armor over his entire body. His ears stuck out from both sides and his mouth dripped with hatred and evil.

"Ah, so you've come. I see you've retrieved the orbs and you've brought a friend." Lediv taunted.

"Cut the crap and explain what the hell is happening." 16 shouted.

"Explain, explain what?"

"Don't play shit with us. You know what to explain."

The demon laughed. "You don't get it! Quite simple actually. You want answers, here's your answers!"

With one hand he forced forward a mighty blast. The two leapt out of the way, but barely. They recuperated behind a boulder and discussed the plan.

"We have to fight him now." The android explained.

"I can take him. I know I can. At least you still escape!"

"No way, he's too powerful. We have to do this together!"

"Let's do this the easy way. Flip a coin. Heads I fight him, tails you do." The coin flipped multiple times in the air, and landed into this hand. He closed it and slowly opened. "Heads, I do it." He placed the coin in his pocket, and got into a fighting stance.

Lediv just laughed at his opponent. He was much stronger than the human and with him weakened it would be even easier, but that did not deter Treyb. He began to power up, an aura of white ki surrounding him. He cupped his hands, and released a powerful blast. The demon put his arm in front of him, and blocked it easily. He then retaliated by delivering a large blast of his own. This time it hit its target, causing him collapse onto the ground.

16 couldn't watch his friend get beat, so he rushed over to Lediv, but the demon was clever. He noticed him quickly and concealed him in a thick layer of ki. It detonated, leaving the android damaged, as he too fell to the ground.

The human slowly rose to his feet, regaining some of his ki. He started to sprint, going faster as he went. A small trail below him formed, as dust and rock flew into the air. He was in attack range, when the unanticipated happened. Lediv pointed his finger at him, and a small thin ki shot flew off of his fingertip. It pierced through the air, and skin and bone. It hit him directly between the eyes.

It penetrated flesh, bone, and his brain. His body paused for a moment as the pain took affect. His ki level dropped as did his body. He lay there, motionless. 16's eyes shot open. He pulled himself up and rushed over to his friend. He cradled his head, and felt his pulse. It was too late, he was gone.

A small coin rolled out of his pocket. It was the same coin they had used to see who would fight. He grabbed it and examined it closely, flipping it to both sides. "It's, it's double sided. He, he saved my life." With out warning, another ki blast struck Treyb's body, disintegrating it. He looked back at the evil one.

Emotions filled him. He had never felt so many, hatred, sympathy, sadness, all at once. The android stood, and looked the demon in the eyes. He was the enemy, the cause of death, the evil. 16's ki rose, as he roared a mighty roar. It echoed through out the depths of Hell, shaking what little foundation the land had.

He slowly approached his opponent. "You, you've caused so much pain and misery. It's time you pay." Tears almost streaming down his eyes.

With one Hell's Flash, Lediv was tossed into the air and sent back down, his body broken and ripped in many areas. "You still don't get it! This was all a test! I am just a puppet! The true one lies somewhere else!"

"A test! His death was a test! All of this pain and suffering was a test! Then I'll turn you into a test myself." He clasped his hands and moved them to the side, cupping them. With one push, 16 released a lethal Ultimate Shine Blast. It consumed the demon's body, and destroyed him, slowly and painfully.

He dropped down to the ground on his knees. All the android had now were memories, memories of his good friend.

A loud voice boomed at him. "Now for the final test!" This voice was different. He seemed more evil and sinister, nothing like Lediv.

The android whispered to himself. "The true evil."


	6. A Malevolent Offer

The ground cracked below him, snapping and splitting apart as the land rumbled. This time, no portal was created, just a dark void. It pulled him down into the final level, the one Treyb had warned him about. Sweltering hot air coated him as flames whipped out of random cracks in the ground. The android stared up at the dark red sky. Lava streamed in various locations, as evil beings called this level their home.

16 scanned the harsh land. Many powerful ones resided out there, some more powerful than the android himself. But one ki level stuck out from the rest. It wasn't that high, clearly being suppressed, but his ki reeked of pure evil and darkness.

He sat atop a large staircase leading to a majestic throne. Ogres and demons guarded him, although it seemed he could defend himself. He was looking directly at the humanoid, making him nervous for he feared his true strength. The evil one stood, and step by step, he casually came down the marble stairs. Fire shot out from both sides of the staircase as he walked down, a symbol of power and stature.

His guards stepped aside as he ended his travel down the stairs and begun to move towards 16. The android became concerned that he would be killed by him, but he continued to stay his ground. He finally stopped right in front of him, and looked him directly into the humanoid's eyes. His pointy ears stuck out from both sides, as his beard resembled that of the devils.

He exhaled, allowing an intense concentration of blistering hot air into 16's face. "So you've come. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dabura."

Immediately, the android felt a rush of cold air surround him. He couldn't explain what this feeling was exactly, but it was a strong one. "What do you want from me?" he asked sternly, as to change his mood back to normal.

"I assume you want answers, don't you." He glanced into the humanoid's eyes and began. "When I first heard of your death, I knew you'd end up here. So I prepared various tests for you, and you've passed them all. Now I will give you an offer you can't refuse. Rule with me 16! Look at them, they obey me, and they can do the same with you. If you just join me, we can rule the universe!"

"No!" the android shouted. "No, I can't be that evil! I never will be that evil!"

"But you are evil. Think about it for a moment. Why do you think Yemma assigned you to go to Hell? It couldn't have been that you were actually good."

"He sent me because he was in a bad mood."

"Then why did Minoshia and Goku Jr end up in Heaven? Another thing. Why did you allow your own friend to die right before your eyes?"

"No, he, he had a double sided coin, then Lediv tra-"

"There are no excuses 16. You are evil. Now join me!"

"I will never join with you!" he raised his ki level, in preparation.

"Have it your way. And so the battle begins!"

Dabura reached behind his back, and tossed his pallid cape onto the ground. It hovered in midair for a moment, as a light wind blew through the land. The guards at the bottom of the staircase stepped forward, but stopped when their master put his hand out, indicating that he did not want any outside help. 16 stared down at his body. Most of his battle wounds had healed rather quickly thanks to his advanced repair system, but the fear remained.

Am I powerful to defeat him? Look at his guards. I could barely face off against them.

He swallowed hard, and narrowed his eyes. The demon crossed his arms, and floated in the air. He glared directly at his opponent, concentrating his ki as he did. With out warning, two thin beams shot out. The quick moving ray of energy hit the android just below his neck on his collarbone. Although it did not go in very deep, it still was quite a damaging attack.

The humanoid wiped aside the smoke flowing into his face, and glared at his rival who had yet to move a muscle. He began to charge, sprinting instead of flying to conserve his strength. An eye beam darted to him, causing him to bob to the left. Another came, so he drifted to the right. 16 was in range, pulling his fist back, when suddenly he felt the ground beneath and air around him explode. Although no smoke had been created, his body had been flung across the area, back to where he had begun.

The android lifted his head, noticing that his adversary remained still. The only motion he made was hovering lightly up and down, and even that was not much. He pulled himself up, and put his hand in front of him stomach. A small ki orb was generated, and in quick multiple blurred images of himself, the humanoid vanished.

From behind, Dabura sensed a presence. 16 had put his hand up, and allowed the sphere to be driven into his opponent's face. The demon placed his hand up to block the ki, creating a small cloud of smoke, blowing it away with a small snort from his nose. In the meantime, the android delivered a punch to his knee.

Dabura reacted by placing his hand over his rival's shoulder. He applied pressure, allowing his nails to puncture the humanoid's metal skin, and to his bones. A small bad of venom seeped through the pores of the demon's finger, dripping into 16's body. He put his hand up and fired a distraction attack.

Damn it. That poison is already in my body. There's only one way to get it out.

Although he had an advantage being an android, the toxin would eventually infect me. His body attempted to destroy the foreign liquid, but struggled, as the venom was one he had never been aware of. The humanoid lifted his hand and put it behind his shoulder. He put two fingers out and allowed ki to stand on the tips. With one push, the small amount of ki was injected as well. 16 felt a strong searing pain within him, and continued feeding the attack until he knew the poison had been completely destroyed.

The mighty Dabura remained arrogant, and overpowering He stared down at his adversary, cackling and mocking him. The android himself began to doubt his own powers.

Not much time has even passed, and already he's inflicted so much damage. Maybe I should just give up.

No, I can't give up. I've come too far to give up.

16 rose to his feet and wiped off the dirt on his clothes. He gradually raised his ki level, allowing it to reach fifty percent of his true potential. Dabura was unaware of the strength increase, another advantage of androids. With out warning, he emerged before the demon and forced his fist into the side of his opponent's face.

Spit flew out from the side of his mouth as his cheekbone began to ache. For the first time since the beginning of the battle, he uncrossed his arms. He searched for 16, but he had vanished once again. Dabura felt large hands wrap around both his shoulders and squeeze tightly. His body rose into the air, as the android tossed him up, and delivered a kick to his neck.

He was sent back towards the ground, where he attempted to stop his crash by holding his arms out. The humanoid wouldn't allow him to, so he fired off a large ki blast from his palms, and drove the demon into the hard dirt. He landed head first, and started to push himself out, until he felt someone tug at his ankles. 16 gripped him firmly and pulled him out. He continued to hold him, and then forced him down into the ground again. His back struck the dry soil, and imbedded his body into it.

The android knew much about manly warfare. There were a few rules to it, that had to be followed, namely, never hit a person once they were already on the ground, give them a chance to stand back up. This was different. This wasn't manly warfare anymore, this was life or death, or in the humanoid's situation, death in the afterlife, which he feared just as much as death in actuality.

He stared down at the fallen demon, who at the moment writhed in pain, rolling back and forth across the dirt. 16 pulled his leg back and drove it to the side of his ribs. He kicked him again, this time in the stomach. Instinctively, Dabura held his midsection as blood spat out of his mouth. His foot flew through the air, hitting him directly in the face. A loud cracking noise could be heard, indicating a broken nose. Blood poured out, spilling on the ground and the android's shoe.

I've never been like this before. Does that mean I'm actually ... evil?

From below he felt someone's hand wrap around his ankle. It was the demon, but he seemed to be greatly injured. With one quick jerk, the humanoid fell to the ground. Dabura got to his feet, blood dripping down his nose. He wiped it off, and raised his ki level, laughing as he did. It rose higher than 16's, causing him to begin to worry death again.

He pushed the thought aside, rage boiling in him. Images of Treyb's death, and of a world of evil clouded his mind. The android dug his feet into the ground, and fully raised his power level, equaling that of his adversary's. The two warriors glared into each other's eyes, and awaiting to begin the fight with more ferocity.


	7. Final Fight

Dabura vanished into thin air. 16 struggled to search for him, and suddenly felt a heavy boot to his head. He stumbled forward, and then turned around. The demon had disappeared again. A fist drove itself closer to the android, so he swung his body around and grabbed him by the wrist. His ki sensing ability had grown stronger, and was much more alert. He jerked his hand to the left, causing Dabura to flip onto the ground, face first.

Just as he was about to stand, the humanoid leapt down onto his back. His spine bent, nearly cracking. 16 stepped off, and then blasted him repeatedly in the face with ki. The demon stood up, and put one hand behind his back. His nails illuminated with dark ki, growing longer and jagged. Suddenly, he swung them in front of the android's eyes, nearly slashing them in half. The humanoid clutched them, as blood flowed down his cheek and onto the ground.

He growled, staggering back and forth. With out the ability to see, he would be at a great disadvantage. 16 was robbed of another rule of manly warfare, keep your eyes on your opponent. He closed them, allowing the healing process to begin. In the meantime, he would have to live with the handicap.

Obviously, Dabura took advantage. He hit him on the side of the face with his left hand, and then again with his right. He knelt down to the ground, and swung his leg. The android dropped to the ground, struggling to lift himself up.

That bastard, now what can I do. The only choice I have is to use my ki sensing skill. I'm not sure how strong it is, but I have no other alternative.

The demon pulled his arm back, and thrust it towards his opponent. A ki blast was forced out, heading directly to its target. Instantly, the humanoid detected its presence, so he bobbed to one side. The blast skimmed the side of his neck, and flew off into the distance.

Dabura quickly realized what his rival was up to, so he prepared for an assault that would be unavoidable. He closed his fist and then opened it a little. A small ki orb was formed, continuing to grow in power. From there, the demon tossed it into the ground. 16 became aware of a new ki form, heading closer to him, but it suddenly stopped, and to his surprise, it expanded.

It grew wider as the time passed, and any attempt to protect himself would be futile. With out warning, the ki rose to the surface, and surrounded him from all angles. It formed a box, and slowly closed in on itself. It was slow and painful, the perfect torture. The android created multiple ki spheres and tossed them around the box. Some of the ki faded and others continued to attack. After a moment, all of the attack had done its damage, and an injured humanoid lay on the ground.

He twitched, and recognized the fact that his eyes were almost back to full strength. He opened them slightly, a deep burning shot through his body. Steadily, 16 rose to his feet, making Dabura frustrated that his adversary would not give up.

He clamped his hands and moved them to the side, cupping them when they came fully down. Ki flowed to his palms, as a large blast was propelled forward. The demon put his arms out, trying to contain the heavy attack. He stopped for a moment, allowing the ki to consume him. Smoke veiled the area, and as it cleared, the figure of a still standing Dabura haunted the android.

"Have it your way. Now let's see if you're able to face my true power!" he taunted.

The demon dug his feet into the ground, as the sky above him turned black and cloudy. Thunder rolled across the land, its deafening roar along with Dabura's echoed throughout the depths of Hell. The clouds sank closer to the ground, and shrouded the demon. His ki level rose dramatically as a frightened 16 watched in awe. This power was beyond that of his own, beyond that of anyone he had seen. The clouds dissolved, and the mighty Dabura stood strong.

Dabura stood tall, towering 16 in power, and this power made all the difference. He bare his teeth, a smug grin on his face. The android slowly stepped back, in astonishment and fear. He stumbled backwards, nearly clumsily falling to the ground out of fright. He admitted to himself, that he himself had reached a high ki level, and many out there don't even have the ability to even get close to his strength. But now this sinister demon had accomplished what people have only dreamed about, and some not even that.

The humanoid's scouter continued to raise his opponent's ki level by the millions, so he pressed the button on the side, preventing it from further damaging itself. The last number registered was well over 40 million, and it would only go higher.

This, this can't be possible. How much power can one individual harness. This doesn't seem good for me at all.

"Are you finally intimidated, took you long enough. You should have realized what I could achieve back when I gave you my offer. A little late now, so prepare for annihilation!"

Dabura pointed his finger towards his opponent. A beam of sharp ki struck his shoulder. He stumbled back, but continued to proceed. The demon fired two others, both hitting in the stomach. He dropped to the ground, and slowly rose back up. His opponent then put both his hands in front of him, and released a menacing ki blast. It consumed his body, sending him hurtling back.

He opened his mouth wide, and allowed a large concentration of ki flow in front of his mouth. Dabura forced it forward directly to its target. This one broke 16's defenses rather quickly. His body tossed across the land like a rag doll once again. He hit the ground with a thud, as he lay there, almost completely paralyzed.

His veins that once pumped furiously were reduced to a slow pace. The muscle's in his body knotted, making him immobile. The android's ki level dropped at tremendous rates, as his mind gradually went into suspend mode, and one more blast from the demon would do him over.

Death in the afterlife, how ironic. He closed his eyes, and felt the warm rocky dirt below him. Suddenly, he detected a powerful ki force a few miles away with his ki sensing ability. Just a glitch, or just one of Dabura's goons.

This ki entity was too powerful to be one of his lackeys or guards. It rushed to the scene quickly, but as the humanoid stared off into the distance, he saw nothing. He held his stomach, and turned his body around, now looking at the demon's reaction to this. Either he hadn't noticed, or just didn't care, for he seemed the same as always.

But then, his face soured, his brow curled up, and he held his midsection. The ki entity was now there, and what had it done? It was as if it had struck Dabura, and actually caused damage. A blinding light veiled the area. The ground below 16 cracked and split, forming a large chasm. He fell into it, and helpless as he was, did nothing. With out warning, the falling stopped. Something had stopped him. He looked down and examined what had done this. It was a blanket of ki.

Is this another one of that demon's tricks? No, it can't be. This ki entity seems friendly and familiar. He remembered who this could have been. That's not possible. He, he died. Although he denied it, deep inside he knew it was him. The ki blanket cradled him and surrounded his body. He closed his eyes and attempted to heal himself.

After a deep sleep, he woke up. He was on land again, but the land here was less harsh and the temperature was much cooler. The android sat up and scanned his body. No bruises, no wounds, no injuries, he was healed.

But the thought of that entity returned. He had saved his life, although he could not have done the same. The humanoid reached deep in his pocket and pulled out the double-sided coin, his last memory. "Thank you, good friend." He softly spoke, drifting off to a well-deserved slumber.


End file.
